


he knew he would get drenched if he stayed outside

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Tumblr Prompt, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: There is no space between them. They stand there under the Henrietta night, kissing with the storm raging all around them. They are both drenched to the bone, and Adam tastes more raindrops than he does skin, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care.(Or, the one where Ronan and Adam get in a fight and then passionately make out in the rain; for the prompt rain kiss)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr. This wasn't meant to be this long, but alas.

Ronan stops the BMW on the side of an empty road, intending to walk into a clearing in the woods next to it.

Adam looks out dubiously. “It’s raining.”

“It’s just drizzling,” Ronan corrects. “It’ll probably stop soon. Live a little, Parrish.”

“I don’t really feel like getting my good shirt soaked, thanks.” He pauses, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “We can just make out in here. And et cetera.”

Ronan grins sharply. “Car sex? Thought I was the only one who was super into that, but hey, I like the way you’re thinking.”

Adam rolls his eyes but leans over to kiss Ronan. Ronan responds enthusiastically, hands coming up to cup Adam’s face, tongue darting out to lick inside Adam’s mouth like a war.

They kiss for a few more minutes before Ronan pulls away slightly and then kisses down to his throat. “Stay at the Barns tonight,” Ronan murmurs against his collarbone.

Adam tenses. “I can’t.”

Ronan pulls back and frowns. “Why not? It’s a Friday. And you don’t have work until the afternoon.”

“I just can’t, okay? And anyways, I think I might take an extra shift tomorrow morning. I’ve been short on money in the past couple weeks.”

Ronan bites the inside of his cheek and looks away, clearly struggling to keep from saying something that will make Adam angry.

Adam gets angry anyways. “Don’t, Lynch,” Adam snaps.

Ronan glares. “I didn’t fucking say anything.”

“I know what you’re thinking, though.”

“Of course you do, Einstein. Then why don’t you tell me what your fucking problem is?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been together for two months and you haven’t stayed over at the Barns more than three times. You know you’re always wanted there. Why the fuck do you always say no? And if you’re short on money, you can just--”

“Don’t,” Adam interrupts, “finish that sentence.” There’s something else with the anger, now. _You know you’re always wanted there_.

Ronan exhales through his nose, gritting his teeth. “Adam. Just stay.”

Adam clenches his hands into fists. “I’m not doing this.” Then he pushes open the passenger side door and gets out.

“Where the hell are you going?” Ronan snarls.

In the time that they’ve been kissing and fighting, the drizzle had turned into a full on storm, rain droplets pouring down so hard that Adam is drenched through almost instantly.

“Away from you,” Adam retorts, rather nastily, and slams the door just for emphasis. He starts walking, not knowing where he’s going or why he’s feeling like this.

The rain soaks Adam’s clothes and his skin, and he’s strangely grateful for it. It makes everything even messier and muddier, but it matches the state of his brain at the moment. There is something comforting in that, he thinks.  

Impossibly, he’s reminded of the first time Ronan kissed him. He walks faster.

He hears another door slam and he hears quick, angry footsteps but he doesn’t look back.

He feels a body getting closer behind him and a hand grab his wrist, gently but firmly, and he turns around.

“What?” Adam’s tone is petulant.

Ronan’s expression is pissed, but there’s something else, too. “Come the fuck inside, Adam. It’s fucking pouring and it’s fucking freezing and you’re going to get hypothermia.”

“How sweet of you to care,” Adam says sarcastically. “Live a little, Lynch.”

Ronan looks unimpressed by the mocking of his earlier words. “You’re acting like a twelve year old.”

“Good, then you know what I have to deal with every day.”

Ronan swears under his breath and takes Adam’s other hand in his. Adam can pull away easily, but he doesn’t.

“Why can’t you just stay the night, Adam?” Ronan has to almost shout over the sound of the storm.

 _Because I haven’t earned it. Because then I’ll never want to leave_.

Adam doesn’t answer, doesn’t meet Ronan’s eyes.

“Adam.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Adam snaps, voice uneven. 

From his peripheral vision, he sees the brief expression of hurt that passes across Ronan’s face before it transforms into something like understanding.

“Maybe,” Ronan agrees. “But I don’t think so.”

Adam pulls away, finally. “Fuck off.” The vitriol in his tone is much more than anything Ronan has said warrants, but he can’t help himself. There is an itching inside of him, and he needs to get it out. It’s all too much.

Ronan just looks at him. “No.”

“Why? Why won’t you just give it up? Why do you let me in just like that? Why do you want me to stay there so badly?” Adam’s voice is no longer angry; it’s desperate, it’s aching, with the need to _know_. To understand.

“Because I love you, asshole!” Ronan snarls. Adam freezes and so does Ronan. The taller boy’s expression is as shocked as Adam’s is, as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

Adam stares at Ronan for one, two, three, four seconds. Then he launches himself at Ronan’s lips.

Ronan is still for only a moment before he kisses Adam back with as much fervor, his hands clutching the front of Adam’s wet shirt and pulling him flush against his body. Adam’s fingers trace Ronan’s cheekbone, the bare skin of the back of his neck. He tastes gasoline and rain and Ronan as their tongues glide desperately and hungrily over each other.

There is no space between them. They stand there under the Henrietta night, kissing with the storm raging all around them. They are both drenched to the bone, and Adam tastes more raindrops than he does skin, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care.

Eventually, Ronan has to pull back to breathe, but Adam doesn’t let him for long, kissing him again and again and again, until they’re both gasping.

They lean their foreheads against each other for just a moment, and then they’re kissing again while Adam pushes Ronan backwards. They trip and stumble towards the car without breaking away from each other, and once they reach the BMW, Adam pushes Ronan against it, hard, making Ronan moan into his mouth.

Adam reaches behind him and after a few tries of his hand slipping off the handle, he finally manages to get the back door open, and then they’re both sliding into the backseat, with Ronan on top of Adam. Adam slides his hands under Ronan’s wet t-shirt, and Ronan breaks away to pull it off of him. Adam stares at the glorious expanse of Ronan’s damp, muscled chest, and he feels a furious wave of hunger inside him. He sits up so Ronan can remove his shirt as well, and it’s lips on lips again as they fall back down.

Ronan kisses down Adam’s chin, his jaw, his throat, licking and biting and sucking until Adam is a writhing mess under him. His lips go down, down, down, tasting every bit of Adam’s tanned skin, until he unbuttons Adam’s jeans and it’s nothing but Ronan’s mouth on Adam and Adam gasping out Ronan’s name as white light fills his mind and makes it go quiet.

After, it’s Adam’s hand on Ronan, and then they’re both panting as they try to catch their breath, with Ronan’s head in the crook of Adam’s neck as Adam gently strokes the fuzz of hair on the back of Ronan’s head.  

The car is quiet except for the sound of their breathing, and suddenly the silence is too heavy.

Adam swallows. “So,” he says finally, voice quiet. “You love me.”

Ronan tenses and pulls back. There’s a challenge in his gaze. “Yeah. I do.”

Adam bites his lip, and cups Ronan’s cheek with his hand, thumb tracing his cheekbone, his jaw.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens them again. “Okay.”

Ronan stares. “Okay?”

Adam nods. “You love me. That’s… Okay.”

Ronan snorts. “Glad I have your permission.”

“I didn’t mean—I meant… I guess… I believe you. ”

Ronan raises an eyebrow in bewilderment. “You _believe me?_ So there’s a chance that you wouldn’t? You think I would lie?”

“No,” Adam says quickly. “I mean, I don’t know, okay? I just… I didn’t think…” Adam sighs, frustrating building in him at his inability to express what he’s feeling, what he has been feeling for so long, for his whole life, probably. “I just had a hard time believing it for a long time. That you did. That you could. That _anyone_ —“ Adam breaks off and inhales sharply, afraid he’s said too much. Afraid, in general.

Ronan’s face softens. “Adam.”

Adam looks away, a strange sort of shame building in him.

Ronan kisses him, gently, so gently, and his lips trail from Adam’s mouth to his right ear. “I love you, Adam. I love you.”

Adam exhales shakily. His voice is thick when he says, again, “Okay.”

Ronan pulls back, then kisses the corner of his mouth, their noses brushing. He keeps his lips there, not quite kissing him, just breathing him in.

After a few moments, Adam lets out a breathy chuckle. Ronan looks him in the eye, unamused. “What?”

“Nothing, just… dramatically fighting, a passionate love confession, and kissing in the rain? You’re such a cliché, Lynch.”

Ronan glares at him. “You’re the one who started the kissing. And the fighting. Shut up.”

Adam laughs, and Ronan kisses him to shut him up.

“I guess I should have expected it,” Adam murmurs against Ronan’s lips. “You did give me a mixtape, after all. You’re just full of clichés.”

“You asshole. I hate you.”

“You _love_ me,” Adam says, grinning up at him.

Ronan looks pained at having his extremely witty insult debunked like this. “Yeah, I fucking love you. Damn it.”

Adam laughs again, louder this time, and Ronan smiles back despite himself, and then they’re kissing once again. They’re no longer in the rain, but kissing Ronan always feels like getting soaked, Adam thinks.  

He doesn’t say it back, can’t say it back, yet, so he tries to convey what he feels through his lips, through his hands.

The rain has stopped by the time they make their way to the Barns, and as Adam’s head hits the pillow on Ronan’s bed, his insides are stiller than they’ve ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/adamparrush). Kudos and comments are super appreciated as always.


End file.
